Orígenes
by sashazweig
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que has estado viviendo una mentira. Que si durante los primeros diecisiete años de tu existencia desconocías tu propio pasado? Yuzu tiene ese pequeño problema. Ahora tendrá que resolverlo.


Dicen que una persona muere de verdad únicamente cuando sus seres queridos se olvidan de ella. Si ése es el caso, Katsuro Okogi vivirá para siempre.

Pobre. Era tan joven cuando dejó este mundo, cuando su corazón dejó de latir, cuando esa bala atravesó su cráneo (ya llegaremos a eso), matándolo al instante. Si no me equivoco, aún estaba en sus veintes.

Pero qué frialdad tuvo aquel verdugo para matarlo así como si nada, en un lugar público, frente a los ojos de…

Naturalmente, su familia lloró por él; sus padre, su madre, su hermano... Sin embargo, y sin desprestigiar el lamento de los individuos ya mencionados, hay una persona que sufrió mucho más la pérdida: su esposa.

No se lo creía. Eso no podía ser cierto. Porque él le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre. Y ella lo conocía bien, era un buen hombre, de esos que cumplen su palabra. Él jamás rompería una promesa, ¿no?... ¿no? Después de la incredulidad, llegó la ira y, por último, la acerba aceptación.

¿Qué le dirá a su hija, Yuzu? ¿Que unos hombres malos mataron a papá? No, eso le rompería el corazón. La inocencia de la niña aún no le deja comprender lo que está pasando; ella le sigue preguntando a su madre dónde está papá y por qué tarda tanto en llegar a casa… Tal vez debería mentir, decirle que se fue de viaje o algo. No, eso sería peor. Ume no cuenta con la suficiente osadía para mentirle de tal forma; así como tampoco consta del coraje necesario para contarle lo que en realidad pasó.

Es una niña, Ume quiere protegerla del mal del mundo, por más que tarde o temprano deberá enfrentarlo, para bien o para mal. Es una niña… era una niña.

Yuzu. Yuzu-chan, para los amigos. Yuzucchi, exclusivamente para Harumin. Estudiante, "delincuente", gyaru. Diecisiete años, ¿tendrá la edad suficiente para saber la verdad?

Ella solo sabía que su padre había muerto. No conocía la causa. De hecho, no hablaba mucho de él, pero como en cualquier ser humano, la curiosidad la invadió en varias ocasiones: una que otra vez le preguntó a su madre sobre su progenitor. Por lo general, ella le respondía que era un buen hombre, de buen corazón y que poseía una llamativa cabellera rubia. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero cuando la joven empezaba a cuestionar sobre su muerte, Ume desviaba la mirada.

"Tú sabes, cariño. No podemos evitar que estas cosas pasen", le contestaba, sin brindarle más información. Y una parte de Yuzu, su casi inexistente parte sensata, se resignaba a aceptar esas palabras.

Al menos puede visitarlo cuando quiere. Como ahora. El camino es largo y pesado, sí, pero vale la pena.

Tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Harumin para… no sé, hacer cosas de delincuentes. Ya saben, como maquillarse y eso. O la oferta de Matsuri; bueno, ella sí quería hacer algo ilegal. (Lo que es capaz de hacer la chica para ver a su amiga sonreír)

En la entrada del cementerio, Yuzu recordó que el otoño pasado, ella había venido aquí con Mei.

Demonios. Cómo quería besarla ese día. Cómo le gustaría besarla ahora mismo: juntar sus labios con los de ella y aprovechar ese momento de intimidad y cercanía para acariciar su cabello, o su rostro, o sus suaves manos, o lo que sea; solo tocarla. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo, y ya no podrá jamás. Ella se fue para nunca más volver, como diría una de esas canciones cursis.

La rubia sonrió amargamente al decir eso en voz alta. Porque cuando estamos tristes, queremos que nuestra tristeza sea extinguida de cualquier forma; haciendo un chiste tonto, por ejemplo. Pero por más que ella misma haya querido aligerar el ambiente, las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y a nublar su visión.

Tranquila, Yuzu, que no quieres que tu papá te vea así.

Llevó su antebrazo izquierdo a su cara y secó sus lágrimas con ellas, empapando su manga en el proceso. Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, en un esfuerzo de relajarse, continuó.

A pocos metros de su destino, Yuzu trató de poner su mejor rostro y dejar su pena atrás, intentando hacer pasar su sonrisa forzada por una auténtica. No obstante, la chica adoptó un semblante sorprendido una vez que notó un objeto peculiar en la tumba de su padre: una muñeca de trapo.

Con un ligero ceño fruncido, se acercó, colocó el balde que traía a un lado y se arrodilló para examinar mejor el juguete.

Pues, era una muñeca bonita, no como esas que aparecen en las películas de terror que tanto miedo le daban. Tenía el cabello naranja, sus ojos eran azules, traía un vestido rojo con lunares blancos y una expresión feliz adornaba su rostro.

Aunque eso no explica por qué está aquí. ¿Se le habrá caído a alguien? No, no puede ser. Estaba colocada cuidadosamente, como si lo hubieran puesto al propósito.

Pasa algo extraño: Yuzu conoce esta muñeca. La vio en algún lado, eso cree; pero ¿dónde?... Tiene pinta de juguete popular que se promociona en la televisión, tal vez ahí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, agarró el juguete, y ahí fue donde dos imágenes llegaron a su mente: una playa y la muñeca en cuestión.

Pasó rápido. Fue muy raro. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué asociar dos cosas como esas de la nada? ¿Por qué encontró la muñeca en primer lugar? Esas preguntas la entretuvieron, incluso olvidó por un rato su verdadera misión.

Dicen que los humanos tenemos la habilidad de sentir cuando alguien nos está observando. Empieza con un pequeño escalofrío por la espina dorsal para luego convertirse en un mal sabor de boca. Yuzu sintió eso. Muy lentamente, giró su cabeza hacia la fuente de sus sospechas (o sea, su derecha), solo para encontrarse, a una distancia relativamente cerca, a un hombre con capucha, gafas de sol, gorro y un teléfono celular, con el cual apuntaba a la rubia. Claramente la estaba fotografiando.

Se incorporó de golpe, dejando la muñeca donde la encontró, y comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto, completamente confundida.

–…¿Disculpe? –inició ella, pero el encapuchado le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse, ignorándola por completo– ¡Hey! –gritó, acelerando sus pasos. El hombre siguió haciéndole caso omiso y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, saltando uno que otro obstáculo, con la adolescente detrás.

Para la mala suerte de Yuzu, él era veloz. Trató de alcanzarlo, casi tropezando en el camino, pero cuando llegó a entrada, el sujeto había desaparecido.

No entiende cómo ya está jadeando. No ha corrido ni veinte metros.

Demonios. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Un individuo que le gustaba fotografiar personas en el cementerio sin su consentimiento? Eso sería algo morboso… ¿Un acosador? Tan solo pensar en eso hizo que Yuzu palideciera. Imagínense el tiempo que la llevará siguiendo, o las fotos que habrá sacado.

A pesar del miedo que Yuzu sentía en esos momentos, decidió volver con su papá… y la muñeca…

¿¡Y la muñeca!? ¡Desapareció! ¡Ya no está! Pero ¿qué pasó? Ella la dejó aquí. La rubia caminó por los alrededores en busca de alguien que se haya llevado el juguete. No encontró a nadie.

Eso solo hizo que el temor de la chica aumentara considerablemente

–Oye, papá, ¿sabes a dónde se fue la muñeca? –preguntó con el anhelo de obtener alguna respuesta. No la tuvo.

* * *

–¡Oi, Yuzucchi! –Harumin, cual hipnotista, tronó dos dedos frente a la rubia, sacándola de su trance.

–¡Ah! –se sobresaltó, mientras todas sus teorías sobre lo sucedido se esfumaban–. ¿Qué pasa?

La morena miró preocupada a su amiga.

–Has estado callada todo el día, también lucías perdida. ¿Sucede algo?

–No, no. Estoy bien –contestó, ofreciéndole una risita nerviosa a cambio y rascándose el cabello suavemente–. Harumin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Un poco vacilante, Harumin asintió.

–Okey. ¿Alguna vez…

¿Debería compartir sus dudas con Harumin? Es decir, es su mejor amiga. Sabe que siempre puede contar con ella, pero está indecisa sobre lo que está a punto de preguntar. O si debe hacerlo, para empezar.

–¿Alguna vez…? –Harumin la miró expectante.

–¿Alguna vez alguien te ha fotografiado sin que te des cuenta, sin avisarte? –ahí está. ¿Ves, Yuzu? No fue tan difícil.

La morena levantó una ceja y empezó a tararear, pensando.

–Aparte de Nene, no.

–¿Me llamaron? –Intervino la niña, que acababa de regresar junto a Matsuri– Les compré del mismo sabor –sonrió, esperando que su "sorpresa" (todos ya sabían que iba a hacer eso. Siempre lo hace) sea bien recibida.

–Gracias, Nene –dijo Harumin, golpeando con su codo a la rubia de su costado–. Yuzucchi, ¿no vas a decir algo?... ¡Yuzu!

Yuzu no la escuchó. Seguía tan pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar. ¿Y si la muñeca y la playa tienen un significado más profundo? ¿Y si aquel fotógrafo es peligroso?

La rubia se golpeó la cabeza, como si eso le fuera a dar las respuestas que busca.

–Creo que a Yuzu-chan le preocupa algo –comentó Matsuri, jugando con el sorbete de su batido. La joven esperó una reacción por parte de Yuzu, pero no la consiguió. Ahora ya se estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso se trata de… la innombrable? –. ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia suspiró abatida y, de pura casualidad, miró por la ventana de su izquierda… Y ahí estaba, el encapuchado. Parado, sin apartar su vista de ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yuzu se congeló, se asustó. ¿Hace cuánto lleva ahí?

Y como en la primera ocasión, el hombre se alejó del lugar, esta vez perdiéndose entre la multitud.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó Harumin, notando a Yuzu más blanca que de costumbre. Guió sus ojos hacia donde los de su amiga apuntaban; no había nada en particular, solo un montón de gente pasando, como siempre– ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

–Y-yo…

No puede decirles. Pensarán que está loca.

Tendrá que hacer una de las cosas que más odia: mentir.

–Hace días vi un lindo bolso que hacía juego con mis zapatos. Creí que una chica que pasaba lo estaba usando, pero me confundí –explicó, luchando para sonar lo más convincente posible.

–Ah. Eso explica mucho.

* * *

De acuerdo. Yuzu no es la persona más prudente del mundo, eso todos lo saben. Pero lo que está a punto de hacer es una completa… tontería. ¿De verdad planeaba volver al cementerio para ver si se encontraba con el sujeto de nuevo?… Pues sí.

De todas formas, si se lo encuentra, ¿qué planea hacer? ¿Preguntarle por qué la está acosando? ¿Pedirle, por favor, que deje de hacerlo?... Tal vez. Suena como una estupidez, ¿no? Lo es. Es arriesgado, arriesgadísimo, por obvias razones.

Parece que su determinación es más grande que su sensatez.

A pesar de eso, está aquí de nuevo, frente a la tumba de su padre. Una triste sonrisa se apodera de ella; le hubiera gustado visitarlo en otras circunstancias.

Miró hacia todos los lados. Nada por allí, nada por allá. Si aquel acosador dejó de seguirla, son buenas noticias, porque hace varios días que no lo ve.

En parte, lo son; no va a mentir, se siente aliviada. Pero por otro lado, su curiosidad sigue sin ser saciada. Parece que jamás descubrirá quién es el hombre y por qué la seguía.

Sus hombros cayeron derrotados.

–¿Visitando a DiLuzzi-san?

Aquella nueva y profunda voz tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, provocando que diera un sobresalto y dejara escapar un jadeo de asombro.

El causante de su susto: un hombre canoso, con la frente grande, nariz respingada, dueño de unos ojos azules y hundidos, poseedor de una sonrisa amigable y cálida. Parecía de unos… ¿cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta?

–… ¿Eh? –cuestionó la rubia.

El hombre rió suavemente.

–¿Visita a DiLuzzi-san?

Su forma de hablar era rara, fuerte. Parecía sacado de una película extranjera.

Esperen, ¿qué dijo? ¿DiLuzzi? ¿Quién es DiLuzzi? Se debe haber confundido.

–¡Ah! N-no, no, se equivoca. Éste es mi padre, Okogi-san.

¿Qué haces, Yuzu? ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó a no hablar con desconocidos?

El individuo amplió su sonrisa.

–Okogi, DiLuzzi: la misma persona –dijo tranquilo, mareando más a la rubia.

¿De qué habla este señor? ¿Y qué hace aquí de todas formas?

Antes de que Yuzu pudiera preguntar algo, él hombre continuó, como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder.

–Era un amigo mío. Gran hombre. Vengo a verlo de vez en cuando; es lo menos que puedo hacer por él –agregó con nostalgia, sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándoselo a Yuzu.

Con cierta inseguridad, ella lo tomó, a pesar de que su mamá le dijo que nunca debe aceptar objetos de extraños.

Se veía súper viejo y maltratado. Lo desdobló con cuidado, evitando romperlo.

Era una foto. En ésta se encontraba su padre. Estaba haciendo una seña de paz, sonriendo, sentado frente a una fuente de colores.

No tiene recuerdos completamente nítidos de su papá, sin embargo, el hecho de que su madre le haya mostrado una que otra foto de él (porque Yuzu se lo pedía), provocó que lo reconociera casi al instante.

Un momento, si este hombre de verdad conocía a su padre, ¿por qué lo llamaría DiLuzzi?

–Tú eres su hija, ¿verdad? –interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–S-sí.

–Te vi aquí hace unos meses. No quise molestarte esa vez –abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo–. Parece que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Debería irme –estiró la mano, esperando a que Yuzu le devuelva la foto.

Aún procesando la nueva información y sin poder juntar las palabras necesarias para formar una oración, ella procedió a devolverle lo suyo. Pero al momento de hacerlo, se percató de algo realmente interesante: este hombre traía una llamativa (por no decir fea) cicatriz; iba desde un punto en su muñeca hasta donde comenzaba la palma de su mano.

Mientras el hombre esperaba, Yuzu continuaba analizando la herida. ¿Cómo se la habrá hecho? No parece un simple accidente case-

¿Se acuerdan de la playa y la muñeca de trapo? Pues otra imagen apareció de pronto en su mente: la cicatriz.

Playa, muñeca y cicatriz.

De la nada, una secuencia empezó a reproducirse en su cabeza: un día, Yuzu estaba jugando en la playa. Era muy pequeña, habrá tenido unos dos o tres años. Ella estaba haciendo pasteles de arena, como los que hacía con Matsuri… El punto es que un hombre con una cicatriz idéntica a la de este señor le dio una muñeca de trapo, la muñeca de trapo.

Él se aclaró la garganta, exigiéndole indirectamente que le devuelva la fotografía. Ella hizo caso.

¿Acaso este hombre sabrá algo?

–Señor.

–¿Sí?

–¿Usted no habrá dejado una muñeca de trapo hace unos días?

–¿Muñeca de trapo? –repitió, obviamente extrañado por la naturaleza de la pregunta– No –respondió, algo seco, la verdad. Guardó la foto y dio media vuelta–. ¿Sabes? –Llevó dos dedos a sus ojos, como haciendo esa seña de "te estoy vigilando"– Tienes la misma mirada de tu padre –finalizó.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a la estación de trenes para volver a casa y confirmar con su madre si el hombre está en lo cierto o si solo es un viejo loco, Yuzu se topó (chocó) con las últimas dos personas con las que se esperaba cruzar: Kana y Manami.

–¿Yuzu? –La más alta se acercó a la rubia– ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Bueno, no es que haya pasado una eternidad. Tres, cuatro meses a lo mucho.

Honestamente, Yuzu no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellas, quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible; además, considerando lo mal que se la pasó en su última reunión y por cómo andan las cosas ahora, románticamente hablando, desde la última vez que se vieron, no le dan los ánimos necesarios para charlar.

Pero no podía negarse.

Después de comprar helados ingleses, sentarse en una mesa al aire libre y conversar sobre banalidad y media, Manami se atrevió a hacer la pregunta del millón:

–Y bien, Yuzu, ¿cómo te va con tu persona favorita?

–Cierto, cierto. Olvidaste mostrarnos una foto la última vez.

Yuzu no quería responder. ¿Qué se supone que les iba a decir? ¿Que la persona con la que salía, que, por cierto, es también su hermanastra, se fue, la dejó, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso?

–Las cosas no funcionaron. Terminamos hace poco –declaró vagamente, tratando de ocultar su dolor a toda costa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que se formen las lágrimas. No obstante, las chicas notaron su voz quebrantada y dolida. Callaron durante casi un minuto, como forma de darle su apoyo.

Kana fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–Mírale el lado positivo.

Como si hubiera.

–Estoy segura de que muchos chicos lindos quisieran salir contigo…

Aunque así fuera, estamos de acuerdo en que a Yuzu no le importa… ¿¡Ella ya habla de conseguir a alguien más!? ¿¡Que acaso no escuchó lo que acaba de decir!? No debería sorprenderle, algunos de los resfriados de Yuzu duraban más que las relaciones de la pelinegra.

Ajenas a los pensamientos de su amiga, Kana y Manami compartieron una sonrisa, que pronto se convertiría en una risita lo suficientemente llamativa como para captar la atención de la rubia.

–… como ese bombón –Kana terminó su frase, señalando con la cabeza a alguien detrás de Yuzu.

Para averiguar de quién se trataba, Yuzu volteó, y una vez que lo hizo, sus ojos chocaron con los de un joven sentado en el café de la calle contraria. Dicho joven rápidamente apartó la mirada en el momento en que la ella lo descubrió.

–Te ha estado mirando desde que llegamos.

–¡Tienes que aprovechar, Yuzu! ¡Está guapísimo!

-¡Cállate, Manami! ¡Tienes novio!

–¡Eh! ¡Solo dije que me parece atractivo! ¡Y tu también tienes novio!

–Solo dije que me parece atractivo…

Dejó de escucharlas. Se concentró en los rasgos del muchacho: cabello rubio y bien cuidado (tantos años leyendo artículos sobre el cuidado del cabello le ayudó a reconocer una buena cabellera), piel clara y, por lo que pudo notar en el breve momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, ojos claros.

Mucha gente tiene esas características; sin embargo, hay algo… hay algo en sus facciones, en su rostro, que a Yuzu le parece familiar.

Una idea loca se le acaba de ocurrir: ¿y si se trata del fotógrafo? O sea, solo lo ha visto en dos oportunidades, y en ambas, jamás pudo ver su rostro descubierto; no puede afirmar ni negar nada... Aunque ahora que lo piensa, no tendría mucho sentido. ¿Por qué ocultaría su identidad con las gafas, el gorro y la capucha para luego aparecerse sin ninguna de esas cosas?

¿Será una trampa? ¿La estará engañando?

Suspiró, volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento.

–¿Y? Le vas a hablar, ¿no? No todos los días descubres que el Capitán América es tu fan.

¿Capitán América? Yuzu lo miró por un milisegundo más. Sí, son un poco parecidos. Si bien ella no es una gran admiradora de las películas de superhéroes (prefiere las de comedia o romance), ha visto la cara del Capitán un par de veces, en anuncios y esas cosas. De seguro es por eso que se le hace conocido.

–Sí, sí. Es igualito al Capi –Manami entrecerró los ojos–, aunque se parece un poco más a la Antorcha Humana.

–Los interpreta el mismo actor, estúpida.

Wow. No esperaba que ellas supieran algo de superhéroes.

Un minuto, mismo actor… misma persona: Okogi y… ¿DiMuzzi? ¿DiNuzzi?

¡Tiene que averiguar ese asunto! Ya ha perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Además, el hecho de que un tipo que no conoce la haya estado mirando desde hace rato le dan los motivos suficientes para abandonar el lugar.

–¡Lo siento, chicas! ¡Debo irme! –Terminó descuidadamente su helado, con rápidas cucharadas que iban y venían de su boca, ensuciándose un poco en el proceso; agarró la mochila que colgaba perezosamente en el respaldo de su silla y partió.

–¡Eh! ¡Yuzu!… ¡Aww! Ni siquiera pagó –murmuró Kana.

–¡Interpretaba! –Manami exclamó, agitando su teléfono celular frente a su amiga.

Justo antes de doblar la esquina, Yuzu le dio una última mirada al joven. Éste, que supuestamente leía un periódico hasta hace unos segundos, comenzó a mirarla. Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lo que parecía ser esperanza. Levantó su diestra, saludando a Yuzu, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Eso la asustó. Se alejó lo más rápido posible.

Ella no lo notó, pero al ver esa súbita reacción, la esperanza en los ojos del muchacho desapareció, al igual que su alegre aspecto.

Ya en el tren, Yuzu trató de tranquilizarse, pensado que simplemente llamó la atención de un chico al azar... Ojalá que solo sea eso...

Vaya día.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí :3**

**Espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Por cierto, parte de la vida de Yuzu en este AU está inspirada (cofcofcopiadacofcof) en la vida del agente G. Callen de NCIS: LA. **

**Lamento si hay algún error. **

**Y... ¡Adiós!**


End file.
